dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Age: Last Flight
} |supertitle = Novel |name = Dragon Age: Last Flight |image = Last Flight cover.jpg |px = 270px |authors = Liane Merciel |illustrators = Stefano Martino, Andres Ponce, German Ponce, Alvaro Sarraseca (deluxe edition) |publishers = Tor Books Dark Horse Books (deluxe edition) |pages = 301 |release = September 16, 2014 September 17, 2019 (deluxe edition) |isbn = 9780765337214 978-1506708256 (deluxe edition) }} Dragon Age: Last Flight is a novel set in the Dragon Age universe. It was published in September 16, 2014 by Tor Books. A deluxe edition was released by Dark Horse Books on September 17, 2019, featuring new illustrations by Stefano Martino, Andres Ponce, German Ponce and Alvaro Sarraseca. Synopsis The Grey Wardens are heroes across Thedas once again: the Archdemon has been defeated with relative ease and the scattered darkspawn are being driven back underground. The Blight is over. Or so it seems. Valya, a young elven mage recently recruited into the Wardens, has been tasked with studying the historical record of previous Blights in order to gain insight into newly reported, and disturbing, darkspawn phenomena. Her research into the Fourth Blight leads her to an encoded reference scrawled in the margins of an ancient map, and to the hidden diary of Isseya, one of the last of the fabled griffon riders. As the dark secrets buried in Isseya's story unfold, Valya begins to question everything she thought she knew about the heroic Grey Wardens. . . . Plot Characters ; Dragon Age * Caronel, an elven Grey Warden mage from Ferelden stationed at Weisshaupt Fortress * Laros, a dwarf and former Templar, now a Warden-Recruit * Reimas, a former Templar and a Warden-Recruit * Sekah, an apprentice mage from the Hossberg circle and Warden-Recruit * Valya, an elven mage from the Hossberg Circle of Magi and a Warden-Recruit ; Exalted Age * Amadis Vael, the leader of the Ruby Drakes mercenary company * Calien, an Antivan Crow and Blood Mage * Edelys, a female dwarven Grey Warden who was recruited shortly before the end of the Fourth Blight * Garahel, Grey Warden and Hero of the Fourth Blight * Isseya, Grey Warden and sister of Garahel * Lisme, a human mage and a Grey Warden * Munk, a Grey Warden dwarf and brother of Tunk who defended Hossberg during its siege by the darkspawn * Ogosa, a female dwarven Grey Warden of casteless origin assigned to Fortress Haine * Tunk, a Grey Warden dwarf and brother of Munk who defended Hossberg during its siege by the darkspawn Locations The novel features a variety of locations throughout Thedas, including the city of Wycome in the Free Marches, Red Bride's Grave, the capital city of Hossberg in the Anderfels and the city of Ayesleigh in Rivain. Trivia * The cover art for Dragon Age: Last Flight is by Tom Rhodes. * In 5:12 Exalted, Garahel makes a quip about seducing a Qunari. However, Qunari didn't arrive in Thedas until 6:30 Steel.Dragon Age: Last Flight, p. 47 * In Chapter 19, in 5:20 Exalted, Isseya speaks to someone with the title Champion of Kirkwall. This conflicts with a codex in Dragon Age II, which states Hawke is the first Champion Kirkwall has ever had. This is an editing error and it is actually the Champion of Starkhaven who speaks with Isseya. * Ser Gaston de Montfort, ancestor of Duke Prosper and Lord Cyril de Montfort, is briefly seen speaking at Garahel's war council. * Amadis Vael is also related to Sebastian Vael, a potential companion in Dragon Age II. * Isseya observes that Garahel's helm has fallen off at some point during the final battle. Garahel's Helm eventually wound up in Kirkwall during the Dragon Age.Dragon Age: Last Flight, p. 248 Gallery